The Photo
by Mini the minx
Summary: A photo of Linda is put online. Can Zoe help her friend out?


Linda woke up next to Kane, a man she'd met in a club three days ago. It was weird because every other guy she had ever met in a club rhey'd had a one night stand and then no longer see each other but for some reason with Kane it was diffrent. She didn't know why but she always found herself going back to him. Its not like she even liked him that much. She rolled over and they locked lips. Kane had dark brown hair and big blue eyes. As they kissed Linda suddenly realised the time and got up.

"Where you going", Kane asked.

"I've got work", Linda replied.

"Call in sick", Kane said.

"I can't", Linda replied.

"You'll come back tonight though", Kane said.

"No we're over", Linda replied.

She ran out and the look on Kane's face revealed he didn't agree with that. He text a mate of his who was ready to meet Linda in the hospital. Determined not to be late again Linda rushed through putting her scrubs on in the ladies toilets. Unknown to her Kane's friend Jake had taken photos of her as she undressed and sent them to Kane. He was now in position of some saucy photos of Linda in laced pink underwear. Kane posted it online and shared it on multiple accounts he has on social media.

"Hey", Zoe said as she walked into the toilets.

"Hey", Linda replied.

"Are you with Tom today? Just I need a word with him", Zoe asked.

"His not coming in, passed Sam on the way here, his ill apparently", Linda replied.

"Well we'll work together then", Zoe replied.

Linda and Zoe left the toilets together and went intonthe staff room. Linda tied her hair into a bun as Zoe drank her coffee. She watched Linda do her hair.

"How do you do that without getting your curls knotted together", Zoe asked.

"Brushing it over and over again", Linda replied.

The girls left the staff room and Jake walked outside and faked a fall. Jeff saw and he helped him up and Dixie got him a chair. He was wheeled in and Zoe attended to him as there was no one in resus.

"This is Jake Gill aged thirty nine, fell outside", Jeff said.

Jake smiled as he saw he was put with Linda. Dixie and Jeff left and Jaje started to fake a pain in his leg. Zoe wheeled him to x-ray and then waited for his results. As his results came back Jake had Linda exactly where he wanted her. Alone. He kicked her in the stomach and ran away. Zoe came back only to find Linda clutching her stomach on the floor.

"What the hell happened", Zoe asked.

Linda couldn't speak she was in to much pain, Zoe saw Nick and called him over. He managed to lift Linda up and carry her into resus. Zoe lifted up Linda's top to reavel swelling on her stomach where she had been kicked. Zoe felt around it but Linda winced.

"Sorry", Zoe replied.

There was nothing Zoe could do so Linda was discharged. As she went outside for some fresh air she saw Kane and went to head back inside. He ran over to her so Linda turned around. He smiled at her putting his hand on her face.

"You're beautiful", Kane said.

Zoe came out for a cigarette, shevwatched Linda with Kanevwhioe she smoked. Although he wasn't hurting Linda, Zoe still knew something was a little off. It was like she could sense it. She watched as Kane turned and walked away. Linda headed towards the hospital.

"What was that about", Zoe asked.

"Nothing", Linda Replied.

It didn't look like nothing to Zoe. She watched her friend go inside and finished her cigarette. She knew something wasn't right. She put her cigarette out and walked back in to find Linda running away and Noel and Big Mac laughing. Zoe went over to see what was so funny and had never been so unimpressed before. She was shocked to see a picture of Linda in her lace pink underwear being shared around.

"Take this down now. Its not even funny", Zoe said.

Zoe walked away as Big Mac and Noel laughed. She went to the staff toilets and sat outside the only closed door. She could hear Linda crying inside. It broke Zoe a little to hear Linda crying in the toilet. Zoe knew Linda hadn't posted the photos because it wasn't her who had taken them. From all the crying Linda threw up in the toilet and Zoe never likes that sound anyway but it sounded worse when it came from Linda. She opened the cubicle door with her mascara stained face and cleaned her mouth. Zoe looked at her best friend but Linda was too embarrassed to even look at her.

"I know you didn't share the photos", Zoe said.

"I didn't even know they were being taken", Linda replied through her crying.

Zoe hugged her tightly. She was determined to get to the bottom of who had taken and sent the photos. Zoe looked at her phone and looked at the picture and noticed they were in the same toilets the picture was taken. She didn't see anyone other than Linda when she went to the toilet and Linda was sat doing her make up. Zoe had an idea. She left Linda in her office and went up to CCTV to see if she could catch who had taken the photo. As she watched she saw Jake leave while smirking while holding his phone. Zoe instantly knew it was him.

"Got you", Zoe said.

She went back to her office where she found Linda sitting in her seat just starring at the photo. Zoe moved the other chair next to her. Linda's eyes were fixed on the photo of her.

"I think I found who took it", Zoe said.

"Who", Linda asked.

"The guy who kicked you earlier", Zoe replied.

"I don't know him", Linda replied.

Zoe tried her best to comfort her friend, Linda wasn't just a friend to Zoe she was her best friend who no one could ever replace. Zoe looked at her and gave a a half smile.

"Wanna come for a drink after work", Zoe asked.

"Sorry Zoe, I don't feel like it", Linda replied.

"Take away at mine", Zoe asked.

"Yeah ok", Linda replied.

That was the first time Zoe had ever seen Linda say no to a drink in the pub. Zoe could see how much her friend was hurting over the photo. The police arrived to speak to Linda and Zoe stayed for support. They had tracked down the photo.

"Jake Gill took the photo but Kane Yates shared the photo", The officer replied.

Linda looked shocked. She couldn't believe the man she had danced with last night and slept with had teamed up with his mate and done this. All they had done was humiliate her and what made it worse was most of the ED had seen the photo. Linda tried to hold back the tears as the news sunk in of what had happened. The police officers left and Zoe gave Linda the sympathetic look she gives to most of her colleuges execpt she means it more when she gives it to Linda.

"Come on you", Zoe said.

Linda and Zoe went to the staff room so Linda changed. Linda put her pink top on with her pink jumper over her black skinny jeanes with her flat slip on black shoes. Zoe guided Linda out of the ED while everyone stared at her. They got into Zoe's car and drove back to hers. They walked in and Linda sat down. Zore found her pizza take away menu.

"Pizza", Zoe asked.

"Yes", Linda replied.

Zoe ordered both pizza's, Linda's been around enough times to know what she wanted off by heart. Zoe came back in and sat with Linda. She was just staring at the ground.

"They'll get over it", Zoe said.

"When", Linda asked.

"Eventually", Zoe replied.

The pizza arrived and Zoe sorted it out. The girls ate there pizza but Linda was still worried about the photo and if it would still be online. Zoe wasn't going to let anyone upset Linda.

The next day they found out both Kane and Jake had been arrested for putting the picture up of Linda online. Zoe smiled across the room at her friend.


End file.
